


Your New Girlfriend's Older Sister Tests You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [16]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blackmailish, Checking If You Deserve Her Sister, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fdom, GF's Sister, Kissing, Riding, Tits Sucking, Worship, You Do The Work, blowjob, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You wait for your new girlfriend in her house to surprise her, but you get surprised by her older sister instead as she catches you sitting alone in their house. She tells you your girlfriend won't be back from school faster than in like 2 hours atleast. She makes you follow her to her room to "talk". The talk actually becomes a test that you need to pass, to be able to stay with your girlfriend. If you don't fuck your gf's older sister good and pass the test, she will get rid of you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Your New Girlfriend's Older Sister Tests You

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

So you're the one that my little sister has been talking about so much huh?

My sister's new boyfriend..

Who let you in the house? My mom?

I see.

Well, I'm..

Oh, you know my name already? My sister told you?

Hmm.. I wonder what else she told you about me? I hope nothing bad?

[Giggle]

Not that she has a reason to do it or anything.. but you know how siblings are.

[Yawn] 

Lemme see what time is it..

Oh damn, it's pretty early still..

Wait.. my sister won't be back from school faster than in like 2 hours..

So why did you even come here?

What? You didn't know when her classes end? Don't you guys text eachother and shit?

Oh.. you wanted to surprise her? I see..

Not a bad idea, she loves surprises.

But..

It's also good because there's something we need to talk about anyways.

Yes, you and me.

Follow me to my room..

Don't ask any questions, just come with me.

[Pause]

[Door shut]

Alright, get on the bed..

You heard me.

No, lay down on your back.

Yeah, like that.

And now lemme get on top of you..

[Pins him down]

Ah, Just like this. Got you pinned down.

Now listen closely..

My little sister.. is my little princess.

Got it?

I love her.. so much.

And honestly I wouldn't want to be in your skin if you ever hurt her in any type of way..

Cause if you do.. my boys will fuck you up.. badly..

Understand?

Good.. just a warning..

Now.. my little sister like I said, she's my little princess..

And she deserves only the best..

So I will have to check for myself, if you're even worthy of her..

If you can satisfy her..

I want to make sure my little sister is getting fucked good at night and having a great mood the next day..

Got it?

My sister may think she's happy with you.. but she's also pretty naive sometimes and way too sweet..

Even if she didn't want to be with you, she probably wouldn't tell you straight up what's up..

I'm not like that..

So I'm gonna test you.. and fuck you..

Just to see if you're good enough..

And if you aren't..

Well.. I'll simply have to get rid of you..

And trust me, I know how..

Me and my sister are extremely close.. she will *ALWAYS* trust me more than anyone else..

I've made her break up with a few boys before..

Because they just didn't deserve her..

So you better bring all of that A game, if you want to keep my sister..

Aight?

Cool, now..

Mmm.. let's see first if you can even kiss properly..

[Kissing for a little bit]

Hmm.. not bad.. not bad..

[Continue kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

Damn, you're actually pretty good at this..

That's a first good sign..

Now get up.

Get on the floor, on your knees.

Do it.

I want to see how skillful your tongue is. You're gonna eat me out.

Yes, I'm deadass.

Look, I have put my panties to the side for you. You better crawl over here and get to work, asap.

That's it, stick that tongue out for me and look up at me..

Hold on, lemme lean against this wall..

Ah, perfect.. now lick my pussy boy..

[Start moaning softly]

Mmm yeah, that's a good start..

[Continue moaning]

But this is not enough to satisfy me..

Nu-uh.. you gotta work harder down there..

Come on, show me what you got.. all of it..

[Continue moaning, but more intensively now]

Oh yea, that's what the fuck I'm talking about..

That's a good boy.. keep serving me just like that..

[Continue moaning intensively for a little while]

Oh keep going, keep going.. don't you fucking dare to stop..

I'm getting close..

[Continue moaning intensively for a little while]

I'm.. I'm.. I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Fffuck.. you..

You made me cum so hard..

So far so good..

Get up and kiss me again.. I wanna taste my pussy off your lips..

[Passionate kissing for a little bit]

Mmm get on the bed again..

Take your pants down..

I want to see how your cock looks and tastes like..

[Pause as he takes off pants]

Oh wow, that's a very nice dick you have over here..

I must say, I didn't expect your dick to look this good..

[Licks her lips, wet mouth sound]

I hope it tastes as delicious too..

Let's see..

[Blowjob]

Mmm.. it does taste amazing..

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop]

Look at you moaning over there..

Do you like getting sucked off by your new girlfriend's older sister?

Heh.. so far you're checking all of my boxes..

You may be the first one to actually pass the test..

[Continue blowjob for a little while]

[Mouth pop]

But don't get your hopes up just yet.. you still have a lot of work to do..

[Continue blowjob for a little while]

[Mouth pop]

Alright, enough of that for now..

Do you want to see my tits?

You're not supposed to.. cause you're supposed to be wanting my little sister only..

I'm sorry, but you just lost..

[Pause]

[Giggle]

Nah, I'm just kidding.. that would be no type of fairplay whatsoever..

Lemme take my top off..

[Taking top off]

There, how do they look?

Good size, right?

Good.. now come here and suck on these titties.

Yes, I want you to suck on those beautiful nipples of mine.

[Start moaning softly]

Yea.. like that.. but harder..

Suck em harder..

[Continue moaning]

Oh yea I'm gonna make you work for that approval..

You want to get to my little sister's honey? Work for it..

Show me how badly you want to stay with my sister..

Worship me boy.. worship your mistress..

Suck me like a baby trying to feed..

[Continue moaning for a little while]

Mmm.. good toy..

Now kiss my neck..

Show me how you can tease and please a woman..

[Continue moaning but barely, softly]

That feels nice..

Mhm it really does..

But you can get a little aggressive, you know?

I know you're hungry for this body.. so take it..

[Continue moaning, more intensively again]

Oh fuck yea, nibble on that ear baby.. bite it..

[Continue moaning]

Alright, alright, get off me..

I see now that you do indeed know what you're doing..

You know how to please a woman..

But there's one last step..

One last box for you to check..

To pass my test and be able to stay with my little sister..

Do you know what it is?

You need to show me that you can fuck a pussy..

You need to show me that you can make a woman cum with that great dick of yours..

Cause you know, having a good dick is one thing..

But being able to use it properly? That's a whole new skill..

And I need you to have that skill, cause otherwise..

Well, you already know what will happen.

Yes, you need to fuck me. And you have to be good.

So get back on the bed.

[Giggle] What? Doggy? Uhh.. nah, I don't think so.

You're not gonna dominate me, I'm not your bitch.

I'm gonna be on top, and I'm gonna ride you.

But first, I'll get rid of the rest of my clothes.

[Getting off the rest of her clothes]

Right.. now let me suck your cock some more before we start, I need you to be rock hard for me.

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop]

Ok, lay still, I'm gonna sit on your cock.

[Let out a little moan when cock enters her pussy]

Hmm.. your dick feels quite good inside of me..

[Moan]

You have a perfect size, I'm convinced now.

[Moan]

Alright.. now get to work..

Fuck me..

[Giggle] What, did you think I was gonna do all the work? Fuck no.. you better start thrusting in and out of me right now..

Remember, I'm not your girl and I'm not your homie.. I'm your mistress..

So service me boy..

[Start fucking/moaning]

Ohh, we're starting hardcore style already, huh? That's fine with me..

Just don't cum too early cause..

[Giggle]

Look at you slowing down instantly after I said that..

I like you, you're a fast learner.

[Continue fucking/moaning]

That's it, thrust in and out of me.. keep stretching that wet little hole..

Make me proud..

[Continue fucking/moaning]

Alright, stop.. you can take a break now..

Let me twerk on that dick for a little bit..

[Continue fucking/moaning]

Just like that.. bouncing up and down on that dick..

Do you like that?

[Continue fucking/moaning]

[Spank and a loud moan following it]

Fuck.. you're a bad boy too, huh..

I like when boys are able to be good *AND* bad..

I see you're one of them..

Well.. I think you've proven your worth to me..

Yeah, you checked all of my boxes.. you can have my little sister now..

But I want you to finish inside of me first..

Yes.. fucking deep inside of me..

Fuck me boy.. fuck the shit out of that pussy..

Do it..

[Intensive moaning, hard fucking for like 1 min with no talking]

Are you close now?

Cum in my pussy.. let it all out into me..

Fill up your girlfriend's big sister..

Fill up your mistress..

Shoot everything deep into that slutty hole..

[Fuck and moan some more]

Oh I feel it! I feel it! You're gonna cum!

[He cums and she let out a loud, long moan]

Fuck yea..

Good job boy..

This is just what I wanted..

[Breathing/softly moaning for a little bit, cooling off]

Okay, lemme get off of you.

[She gets off of him]

Now put your pants back on and stuff, my sister should be back in like a hour now or so.

Oh and by the way.. this stays between us, got it?

Good, I'll wait for you outside and then I'll show you the rest of our house or something, if you want.

[Open door]

And also.. I better hear some table or bed movements tonight..

I want you to fuck my little sister just as good as you fucked me, understand? I wanna hear her enjoying herself with you.

Remember, don't make me regret giving you a chance..

[Door shut]


End file.
